


You Like What You See

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Meg Masters, Cunnilingus, Demisexual Sam Winchester, Demisexuality, Multi, Omega Sam Winchester, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam's relationship with Castiel and Meg gets to the next level.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters, Castiel/Meg Masters/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: SPN ABO Bingo Round 4, SPN Kink Bingo 2020, SPN Poly Bingo, SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2020





	You Like What You See

**Author's Note:**

> For my SPN Poly Bingo, the Demi Character square, my SPN Kink Bingo, the Omegaverse square, my SPN ABO Bingo, the Slick square, and my SPN Rare Ship Bingo, the Cas / Meg / Sam square.

Sam usually just watched. Of course, when it was just him and Castiel, he was happy to be involved, but that was because he’d bonded with Castiel much earlier than the relationship with Meg had blossomed.

While Meg was definitely growing on him as time went on, Sam hadn’t gotten to that connection yet. He was still focused on curating the quality time with Meg that would build up to any sense of physical attraction.

They planned a date night, the three of them, in a town a hundred miles over from their most recent case. Dean still wasn’t a hundred percent on board with the whole poly relationship between a human, an angel, and a demon, so Sam left Dean behind to meet up with Castiel and Meg. He’d come around eventually, but for now Sam wanted to spend time with Castiel and Meg, no matter what Dean thought.

The restaurant was nice, probably a bit too nice for them, but Sam’s fake credit card worked just fine. It was when they were on dessert, sharing a piece of chocolate cake and wine, that Sam’s eyes strayed to appreciate Meg’s figure under the slinky red dress she had on.

Castiel might have noticed Sam’s wandering eye, because he squeezed Sam’s knee under the table encouragingly.

Still, though, when they returned to their room for the night, Sam took his usual chair in the corner. He accepted Castiel’s kiss and promise of a nice blowjob later before Castiel turned his attentions to Meg, taking his time undressing her.

Meg’s meatsuit was pretty, and a Beta, so she was able to work nicely with Castiel’s Alpha presence. She also had the potential of working nicely with Sam, but neither Castiel nor Meg was going to force him into anything.

Castiel slid the straps off of Meg’s shoulders and kissed the skin he found from where he stood behind her, reaching around to cup her breasts through the fabric. Sam relaxed into the chair as he watched, tracing the pattern of Castiel’s lips with his eyes. It was mesmerizing, watching Castiel work. Meg’s reactions – both sounds and movements – were mesmerizing as well, and Sam found himself watching her face nearly as much as Castiel’s.

By the time Meg’s dress dropped to the floor, Sam was more focused on Meg than Castiel. She was beautiful, something that he’d noted before but that hadn’t really hit him. Meg’s breasts were full and round, her pussy clean shaven.

Sam felt the sudden urge to bury his face between her folds, a thought that almost threw him out of his trance. He heard her laugh as Castiel’s scruff tickled her skin, he watched as she lowered herself slowly onto the bed.

Castiel’s face went between her legs then, making her moan in pleasure. Her fingers threaded into Castiel’s short hair and Sam’s hand moved to his own hair in response, pulling it slightly as Meg did Castiel’s.

Sam groaned. His cock was hard, which wasn’t unusual for when he was watching his partners, but something was different this time.

Just as Sam realized it, Castiel pulled away from Meg to look at him, taking a long, deep breath in. Castiel’s eyes flashed and he patted Meg’s leg assuredly before leaving her on the bed to approach Sam.

“I smell you, Omega,” Castiel said, Alpha power to his voice. He inhaled again, nostrils flaring. Sam gulped, finally recognizing the slick that was pooling between his cheeks. “You like what you see.”

It wasn’t a question. There was no more question about it – Sam was aroused by Castiel and Meg. His body chemistry, subconsciously, was recognizing that he liked Meg enough to be physically involved.

Sam looked from Castiel to Meg, who was still laying on the bed. Again, his only thought was to bury his face in her pussy.

Castiel must have read Sam’s thoughts from the look on his face, because he stepped aside slightly, motioning for Sam to go to the bed. “Go on, then.”

Meg bit her lip seductively as Sam approached, kneeling cautiously between her legs. She gave him a small smile, one that wasn’t condescending or haughty but was truly happy. Sam and Meg were deep enough into their romantic relationship for the physical to finally begin.

Castiel paused Sam’s movements for just long enough to slip Sam’s pants down and off, but then he pushed Sam toward Meg again. Sam took the place Castiel had just been in – taking a long lick of her pussy for himself this time.

And this time, Meg’s hands were in _Sam’s_ hair. He groaned against her clit, suckling at it as she maneuvered him where she wanted. His slick was dripping steadily now, ass bare to the room. Castiel’s hands found Sam’s hips and with little warning Castiel started to mirror what Sam was doing to Meg’s pussy onto Sam’s ass.

Between the taste of Meg on his tongue and his Alpha stretching his own hole with his tongue, Sam was in heaven. He wanted to fuck Meg, with his tongue, with his fingers, with his cock – and he knew that they’d do all of that and more. He wanted Castiel to fuck him, maybe while Sam was inside of Meg, or maybe while Meg was sucking his own cock…

The possibilities were endless. All Sam knew was that the waiting game of his feelings was over – his whole and complete relationship with Meg and Castiel could begin.


End file.
